


And It Clearly Says 'Kiss the Cook' on Their Aprons, Too

by misura



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Muppet Show
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal vs the Swedish chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Clearly Says 'Kiss the Cook' on Their Aprons, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



> I should probably apologize for this one, but I'm not actually sorry, so there.
> 
> um.

"I believe an argument could be made that it is no more heinous to prepare a human being than it is to prepare a talking frog," Hannibal declared firmly.

("Hear, hear," someone called from the audience.)

("Braaains!" the zombies on the third row in the middle moaned, holding up a sign with a picture of a frog on it.)

The Swedish chef flapped his hands and started explaining why a human being was, in fact, not at all like a talking frog but halfway (or perhaps a third) through his impassioned speech, something started banging on the door of the fridge - Hannibal turned, frowning, and was promptly hit over the head with a large wooden spoon that the chef had been hiding in his (much smaller) cook's hat.

A slightly stunned audience stared at the stage for about ten seconds, waiting for something to happen, then burst into wild applause at this demonstration of PG-rated violence.

("For the record," Kermit told Will, "I'm with your friend on this one.")

("For the record," Will replied, "I don't think he's ever cooked a frog.")

**Author's Note:**

> Børk! Børk! Børk!


End file.
